Promises are meant to be broken
by Ellenaby
Summary: Cameron Morgan is the new girl at Roseville High. She and Zach Goode has a past, but they eventually separated when Cammie have to move. Now, Cammie is back, and is very excited to meet Zach again. But will Zach's feelings still be the same? First Fancfic, please be nice . Summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Promises are meant to be broken

**First Fanfic, please be nice to me~. First chapter is short; I promise that the next chapter would be longer. Please review~**

Everything about him has changed, his personality, his attitude, and the way he looks, everything has changed except for the color of his eyes. It was still the color that I liked, emerald green.

5 years ago-when I was still 11 years old-, I made a promise with the person I loved. I promised that I would come back and we would still love each other no matter what. But everything changed when I came back 5 years later.

5 years later-which is now the present-, I came back, just like I promised. I came back with my brother, Grant. Let me confirm something, Grant and I aren't related, Grant is my step-brother. After my dad died, my mom remarried to Grant's dad, David. Grant's last name used to be Newman, but my mum and David had a divorce and he didn't want to take care of Grant, so my mom raised him, too. Allow me to introduce myself a little. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, Cammie or Cam for short. I'm 17 years old and I'm currently on a plane to Roseville, Virginia. I convinced my mom to let me go back to Roseville. She said yes, but on one condition, and that condition was to bring my idiotic and over-protective brother along, so I was forced to bring him along.

After 4 freaking hours, we finally arrive. My back has been aching ever since we got on the plane and my ears hurts because of a certain someone-you know who- yelling at me for no fucking reason!

We were staying at my old house, or should I say my old mansion. Have I ever mentioned that my mom, I mean "our" mom is god damn rich? No? Well, now you know. Our mom has already contacted William-our housekeeper-, so he should be waiting outside to pick us up by now.

As soon as we arrived at the mansion, I quickly ran to my room-only to find everything was still there-, unpacked my stuff and flopped down onto my fluffy bed. After a while, I decided to take a quick shower. I got out of the bathroom, put on my pajamas and went straight to bed thinking, or even better, dreaming about Zach-the person I love.

I woke up furiously because Grant barged into my room and started yelling. I got up from my bed, kicked Grant out, brushed my teeth, got changed and headed downstairs for breakfast. We went to our school, "Roseville High" by car. It was our first day at Roseville High. We went to the office to pick up our schedule and I couldn't believe that I have every single class with Grant and that his locker happened to be right beside mine!

We went to Mrs. Swift's class for Science. In there, I saw Mrs. Swift yelling at some students that were fooling and yelling around.

Mrs. Swift must have spotted us really quickly, because she asked, "Hi, you two must be the new transfer students, Cammie and Grant, right?"

Grant answered, "Yes, yes we are."

Then Mrs. Swift said, "Well, don't just stand there, come on in."

We went into the classroom and Mrs. Swift motioned us to take a seat at the back. We took our seats and very soon, the bell rang.

Mrs. Swift was about to opened her mouth to say something, but got interrupted by a boy with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. I knew instantly who that boy was, it was Zach. I could definitely tell it was him, even though his looks changed.

Then Zach said, "Sorry I'm late, Mrs. S."

Mrs. Swift rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever Zach, just go to your seat."

Then Zach went to his seat, which was right in front of mine. When he saw me, he winked and smiled at me. Right then, I felt my face burning up, he was cuter and handsomer than the Zach I knew 5 years ago.

40 minutes later, it was almost time to leave.

Grant and I were packing our stuff when Mrs. Swift said, "Rebec-I mean, Bex and Zach! No kissing during class ti-," she got interrupted by the bell.

"Never mind, it's recess now, you may continue."

Just then, I felt a tear slip out of my eye.

Grant must have noticed it because he asked, "Hey Cam, you ok?" I nodded, wiping my eyes.

When Grant and I were about to leave, Mrs. Swift said, "I almost forgot! Everyone! I would like to introduce you to two transfer students. Please welcome Cammie & her brother Grant!"

I saw a shocked look flash across Zach's face.

I stared at him, waiting for him to explain why he was kissing that girl, Bex.

But what comes out of his mouth was, "C-cammie?! W-why are you here?"

I hesitated for a second and said, "It doesn't concern you!"

Then Grant butt in and said, "You have some explaining to do, Zachary."

Zach was silent for a while and I knew instantly that he doesn't love me anymore. I spun around and started heading towards the door, but I took one last look at Zach before I walked away.

As soon as we left the classroom, I said to Grant, "Sorry, I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to take a rest at home."

Grant said, "I'll come with you."

I said, "Its ok, you don't need to. I know something like this was bound to happen; I'm not the girl he met or loved five years ago. Ever since that accident, my eyes are becoming more and more blurry. I mean, why would Zach love or like me, when I have some stupid old glasses on that make me look like a nerd? Please Grant; I need some time to think."

Grant said, "But..", I cut him off, "Alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. As promised, this chapter is a little longer. Please review! Thanks!**

Grant just nodded his head and walk away. I stood there for a brief second, pulled my phone out and called William to pick me up at school.

After we got back home, William asked me what happened. I just shook my head and motioned him not to tell my mom about it. I then walked to my room and buried myself into my pillow crying silently. Soon, I fell asleep with a broken heart.

When I look at my mirror the next morning, I looked horrible. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got changed, apply some make-up and headed downstairs for breakfast. I didn't feel like going to school today but I had to, I needed to act like nothing had happened, so Grant and William wouldn't be worried about me.

I arrived at school, only to see people staring or glaring at me when I walked by. I'm sure that they had heard about the rumors of Zach and I, thanks to Tina Walters (One of Bex's friends and also the second popular girl in school). Then Bex, Anna and Tina accidently bumped into me (Yeah right! They did that on purpose!).

The innocent looking Bex said, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you."

Then she walked away-with her friends behind her- laughing.

A week had passed and I made two friends. Their names are: Macey McHenry and Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton. Liz, Macey and I were like BFFS'.

Grant also made some friends. Their names are: Nick Cross and Jonas Anderson.

Liz and Jonas are the smartest ones in our group. Macey is the fashion/boy expert. Nick is, well, I guess you could say he's smart and well, cute and popular? Nick is quite popular since he's the captain of the school basketball team and well, he's cute too. Nick isn't one of those people who would make fun or look down on people; he's more like the opposite of it. Grant is the strongest in our group and I'm just normal. I'm not smart like Liz and Jonas nor am I popular and strong, I'm just….normal.

I was walking down the hallway to get to the cafeteria as usual, and I over-heard Tina, Anna and Bex's conversation.

"I can't believe it! He broke up with me! How could he?!" said Tina.

Bex said, "Don't cry Tina. What did he tell you when he broke up with you?"

Tina said, "H-he t-told me that h-he fell in l-love w-with someone else and that he n-never l-liked me from t-the b-beginning."

Bex said angrily, "What?! He said WHAT?! I'm going to rip his head off right now!"

Then Tina said, "NO! Don't! Please! I'm begging you, don't hurt him!"

Anna said, "Tina, he hurt you and he lied to you, us and everyone. How could you still protect him?"

Tina said, "I just don't want to see him get hurt. I…I…I love him!"

Just then Bex and Anna gasped, (So did I, but I immediately covered my mouth up so I won't get caught) then Bex let out a sigh and said,

"Fine! I won't do anything to him. Let's go, the others are waiting."

Then they left and I left too.

When I arrive at the cafeteria, I sat next to Macey and asked Nick,

"Hey Nick, did you break up with Tina?"-just so you know, Nick was dating Tina (but now they broke up), Bex's with Zach and Anna's with Josh-

Nick shrugged and said, "Yeah."

We all looked shocked-Well, everyone but me-, and Macey asked,

"Why?"

Nick answered, "Because I never like her from the start and I'm getting tired of her attitude. Besides.. There's someone else that I like."

Macey then said, "Aww~! Looks like our Nick has a crush."

Nick blushed and everyone laughed. We tried to force Nick to say who his crush was but he just kept his mouth shut, so we eventually gave up.

It was Sunday, the gang and I agreed to go shopping and after that we're all going to be having a sleep over party at my house. The girls and I went to look at clothes while the guys check out the video games. Soon, it was time for the sleep over party!

As soon as we arrived at my house, we all went to our rooms and started unpacking our sleeping bags. The girls and I shared a room, while the guys shared a room with Grant. Then, we went downstairs for dinner.

After dinner, we all decided to watch a movie. Macey and Grant was fighting for which movie should we watch.

Liz and I wanted to watch "The Life of Pi", Jonas and Nick wanted to watch "The Hobbit". We fought for about 10 minutes, and eventually the boys gave up.

The girls and I were on the couch while the guys were on the floor. Liz and I went to the kitchen for popcorn and some snacks. We sat back down on the couch to enjoy the movie.

After 1 hour and 37 minutes, the movie was over, and we decided to play truth or dare.

"Ok, truth or dare, Nick?" Macey asked.

Nick said, "Dare me; I'm not afraid of you, McHenry."

Just then, I saw a smirk appeared on Macey's face and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

Macey said, "Ok, I dare you to…kiss Cammie on the lips!"

I was shouting, "WHAT?!" with my eyes wide open.

Nick shrugged and got up from his seat.

I said, "No! Don't you dare, Nick!"

But it was too late; he was already kissing me. After he was done, I felt myself blushing.

But it was gone when Nick said, "Cam, truth or dare?"

I said, "Uhh…truth?" It came out more like a question.

Nick smirked and said, "Who was your first kiss, Cam?"

I said, "It was…Zach."

I heard everyone gasped, except for Grant.

It was silent for a sec, until I spoke, "Ok, so, umm…Jonas, truth or dare?"

Jonas tensed as soon as he heard his name.

He said, "Truth!"

I said, "Hmm…Who do you like?"

Jonas blushed and said, "I'll pass."

Macey then said, "No passes, or you will have to do a dare!"

Jonas shrugged and said, "Fine, what's the dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Liz!" I said, looking at Liz.

Jonas blushed and got up from his seat. He kissed Liz on the cheeks and we saw Liz blush (Aww, don't they make a cute couple?).

The game went on and on until it was time for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**It's short, I know, the next chapter is probably short too…**

"Ring~!" It was the sound of my alarm clock; I got up from my sleeping bed and saw the girls getting up too. After we were done brushing our teeth and changing, Macey insisted to do our hair. After she was done, we headed downstairs for breakfast. Then, we all went to school in my limo.

Grant and Macey had Math first-oh, and apparently Grant's schedule got changed, so he isn't in most of my classes' now-, Jonas and Liz had History and Nick and I had Science. It's a good thing Nick was in my Science class, because he could protect me from Bex.

Nick and I went to our class and sat down at the back row. Soon, the bell rang and Mrs. Swift came in and said,

"Class! Today we will be doing an experiment in pairs. I already chose your partners for you, so when you hear your name and your partner's name, come and get one of these papers, it has everything you need for the experiment."

Then she announced our partner's name, but I wasn't paired up with Nick, and guess **who** I got paired up with? …Zach.

Zach shrugged and sat next to me. We were silent for 15 minutes until he spoke,

"So, uhh…Cam, how was your, umm… day?"

I pretended I didn't hear him, but he kept calling me, so I sighed while putting on my fake smile and said,

"It was good and it's Cammie for you." (Only my friends could call me Cam, and Zachary here is not my friend)

"So, do you want to do the experiment now?" He asked.

"Sure?" I said.

38 minutes later, we finished our experiment and I was cleaning up the supplies that we used. 2 minutes later, the bell rang and I got up from my seat, practically running to my locker. I got to my locker and when I opened it, a note fell down. I picked it up and read it. It reads…

"To: Cammie

I like you! I like you ever since you transferred here. I like your eyes and the way you smile. Every time I see you, my heart keeps pounding like crazy and I can't stop thinking about you! I always watch you but you don't know who I am. I'll give you some hints that will help you find me. Hint 1: I'm in most of your classes.

-Mystery Guy"

"OMG!" I yelled inside my mind, "I have got to tell this to the others!"

I wasn't paying attention to my classes because I couldn't wait to tell the others about the note I found in my locker. Soon, the bell rang and it was lunch time. I ran all the way to the cafeteria and sat down at our table.

When everyone arrived, I said, smiling crazily, "Hey guys! Guess what?"

Macey said, "Ok, first off, stop smiling; you look crazy and second off, what?"

I said holding the note, "I found this in my locker today."

Macey grabbed the note from my hand and read it. She gasped and gave it to Liz, who also gasped after looking at it. They squealed and hugged me.

The guys looked confused and when Macey told them, they gave me a thumbs up! Well, except for Grant and Nick, who was obviously pissed at the person who wrote it. I knew Grant would be pissed at this, but Nick? Getting pissed? I can't imagine that!

Now that reminds me, the person who wrote the letter gave me a hint. The hint was: I'm in most of your classes.

Let's see, I only got 2 classes with Grant, 1 class with Macey, Jonas and Liz, and 7 classes with Nick. Hmm…seems like I got most of my classes with Nick, but it couldn't be him, because he was pissed at the person who wrote it or… was it an act?

Anyway, I also got 7 classes with Zach, Josh, Preston (Another popular guy.) and Chase (Also a popular guy and he's nice too, just like Nick.).

Now, I know there's no way it could be Zach, Josh and Nick, so the only possibilities are either Preston or Chase.

"Ugh! Whatever! I'm too tired to think, I'll just see for it myself tomorrow at school." I said before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A short chapter, but the next chapter is much longer. Please review~**

I went to my locker the next morning, and found another letter in it. It reads…

"To: Cammie

I'm pretty sure you figured out who is in most of your classes by now. And yes, I'm probably one of those people you're thinking of. Here's another hint: I will be in your Math, Drama and P.E. classes, so try and find me, but I doubt that you could.

-Mystery Guy"

"OMG!" I squeal in my head,

WAIT! He said that he will be in my Math, Drama and P&E classes! That means it's either Josh, Preston, Chase or Nick. Zach isn't in my Math class, so it's not him for sure.

In case you're wondering why I am so sure it's one of them, it's because they're easy to spot, so it's easy to tell that whether they are in your class or not and yes, they ar-.

"Ring~!" I was cut off by the warning bell. I quickly close my locker and headed to my Math class. Apparently, today we are doing a new seating plan.

Nick got seated in the second row with Roxy, and I got seated in the fourth row with Chase. Chase and I never talk to each other, so it's kind of awkward to be seating partners.

We were silent for 5 minutes until I spoke, "Hi, I'm Cammie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He replied with a smile, "Hey, I'm Chase. It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

Then we were back to the silent treatment.

I was walking to my music class, and I accidently bumped into Chase on the way there.

I said, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

Chase said, "It's fine, I wasn't watching where I was going too."

Then he held out his hand to me, I gladly accepted it and he pulled me up.

I said with a smile, "Thanks!"

He replied, "No problem." Then we walked to our music class together.

Ms. Melanie was our substitute teacher because apparently, Ms. Linda was pregnant. Ms. Melanie told us that we could do whatever we wanted as long as it was quiet.

Everyone immediately started chatting, Nick was surrounded by a group of girls, so I couldn't talk to him, and I barely talked to anyone except Nick in this class.

Just then, I heard someone said, "Hey."

I turned around and saw Chase.

I said, "Hi."

He asked, "So…what are you doing?"

I replied, "Oh…nothing, what about you? Not with your friends?"

He said, pointing a finger to a corner, "Nope, they're flirting with the girls over there."

I simply replied, "Oh."

He then asked, "So, how's school?"

I said, "It's great."

We continued chatting throughout the whole period.

"Ring~!" It was the bell. I waved good-bye to Chase and walked to the cafeteria with Nick, who was glad that he finally escaped from the girls.

On the way there, Nick asked, "So, what did you and Chase talked about?"

I said, "Nothing, we were just talking about school and the up-coming events that are happening."

He said, "Well, it seems like you were enjoying it."

I said, "I guess, it was fun talking to him casually."

We sat down on our usual table and suddenly Chase approached us and asked,

"Hey, mind if I sit with you guys?"

We all looked at each other puzzled. Then they looked at me and I said,

"Sure!"

He smiled and sat down next to me.

We were laughing at some jokes Chase told us about, but we were interrupted when the bell rang. I was walking to my drama class with Nick and Chase. I was laughing at them because they both got tripped over by a rock at the same time!

I said while laughing, "I *laugh* can't *laugh* believe that *laugh* you *laugh* guys *laugh* got tripped *laugh* over by *laugh* a rock at the same time!"

I was now laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. I saw them blushed and quickly stopped myself from laughing. We were silent again, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing, so I giggled softly instead, hoping no one could hear it.

Our drama teacher, Mr. Robin, told us that we would be performing a play for the whole school next week. The play title is "Romeo and Juliet"; everyone has to participate in this play. We were now lining up in a straight line, so we could audition to see who got which role. Finally, the audition was done. Now, Mr. Robin is announcing our roles.

Mr. Robin announced, "Here are the results!

Romeo-Zachary Goode

Juliet-Cameron Ann Morgan

Friar Lawrence-Nickolas Cross

Mercutio-Chase Forde

The nurse-Anna Wills (Not sure about her last name.)

Tybalt-Josh Abrams

Capulet-Preston Winters

Lady Capulet-Bex Baxter

Rosaline-Tina Walters

It went on and on for a couple of minutes.

Mr. Robin said, "Alright, that's all! The rehearsal starts at 3:10pm tomorrow after school! Be on time! Before heading to your next class, please come see me and I'll give you your script! You're dismissed!"

Just then, the bell rang and everyone went and grabbed their scripts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! As promised, this chapter is longer. Hope you like it~ Please review.**

I opened my locker to put my script away and Nick appeared and said,

"Hey Cam!"

I simply replied, "Hey!"

Nick asked, "Are you ok?"

I said, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged and said, "Well, cause Zach's playing Romeo and you're playing as Juliet, and well you know, all the things that happened between you two…"

I smiled sadly at him and said, "Its fine. I'm over it already. Come on! We're gonna be late for PE."

Then we ran to the gym right before the bell rang.

"Ugh! PE is torture!"

Macey said to the gang as we were walking to my house to work on the script (They agreed to help us rehearse a little before the actual rehearsal tomorrow).

"Not really, it's actually fun," said Nick.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, to you it is, but to Macey, it's torture. I mean, you're good at sports and she prefers no sports at all."

Nick shrugged and said, "I guess you're right."

10 minutes later, we arrived at my house. We sat down on the couch and starts rehearsing.

"O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where should I be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?" I said.

Then there was a knock on the door, I opened the door and it was just a pizza guy delivering pizza for us (Grant ordered it not too long ago).

I paid him $14 and everyone just tucked in while I was paying.

"Hey! Leave at least one slice for me!" I said.

A chorus of "Ok!"and "Sure!" echoed the room. We decided to end the rehearsal early, so we could watch some movies we wanted.

As usual, Macey and Grant were fighting for whoever gets to choose which movie to watch again.

Nick, Jonas, Liz and I all decided to watch "The Hobbit" since the guys didn't have a chance to watch it last time.

After the movie, we were all so tired because of PE, so the gang decided to spend the night at our house again.

It was midnight, I was woken up because of a bad dream that I wish I would forget. I got out of my sleeping bed, out my room and into the backyard. I sat down on my swing and looked at the stars that were shining brightly in the sky.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to find Nick standing behind me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong, you couldn't sleep either?" Nick asked.

I said, "Yeah, I had a bad dream."

Then he asked, "Mind telling me what your dream is about?"

I thought for a sec and said, "Well…I dreamt about my childhood, when my dad was still around and when Zach and I were still together."

He said, "Well, that's a good dream to me, why would you say it's a bad dream?"

I said, "First of all, I want to forget everything about the time I spent with Zach and I really don't want to remember my dad. Every time I try to remember him, I would always end up crying."

When I finish, tears started dripping down my face. Nick wrapped his arm around me, and I cry in his arms throughout the whole night.

When I woke up the next morning, I was in my bed.

"Nick must have carried me to my bed." I thought.

I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I quickly changed and applied some make-up on and headed downstairs for breakfast.

We went to school in the limo again.

A month later; Chase and I are very close friends. Chase is always there for me when I'm depressed or feeling down.

He also knows about my past with my dad and Zach. Lately, I haven't received any letters from "mystery guy". I wondered if something happened.

It was the day of our play, I was so nervous. I kept telling myself its ok, just take a deep breath. But it's no use, just when I was panicking; Nick came up to me and said,

"Cam, its fine, just relax, you wouldn't want to waste all the effort that you put in, right?

I smiled and said, "Thanks Nick."

I gave Nick a hug and got ready for the play. The play ended and it was a big successful.

The next morning, when I went to school, I heard people talking about Bex and Zach breaking up and stuff. I sped up my pace, not interested in what they're talking about.

During lunch time, I asked the gang,

"Hey guys have any of you heard about Zach and Bex broke up?"

Macey answered, "Of course! It was all over the school! It's hard not to, you know."

Then the bell rang, I picked up my tray and threw the remaining food into the garbage bin.

As I was walking to my Language class, I heard someone crying in a corner.

Being the kind-hearted girl I am, I went over to see who was crying. Turns out, it was…Bex?

I gently pat her shoulder and asked, "Bex, are you okay?"

She looked up and said, "Yeah. I'm fine."

I comforted her for about 30 minutes, when she stops crying she said,

"Thanks Cammie, even though I was horrible to you, you still cared and helped me. It really means a lot to me. Thank you."

I replied with a generous smile, "Its ok. I know you had a hard time. I felt the same too, when I saw you and Zach together."

She whispered, "I'm sorry, for everything."

I gave her another smile before helping her get up.

We headed to our Art and Craft class, since the last bell hasn't ringed yet.

The next morning, I sat next to Bex in Math. I told her to come join me and the gang in lunch today.

"Ring~!" Yes! It's lunch! I skipped happily to the cafeteria. Soon, everyone was here, except for Bex.

I searched around the cafeteria, and found her sitting alone in a corner. I went up to her and said,

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends. And I promise, they won't thrash talk you."

Bex just nodded while I dragged her to our table.

I said to the gang as soon as we were there,

"Hey guys! I would like to introduce you to my new friend, Bex Baxter."

They all said "Hi", and I saw a small smile on Bex's face.

I introduced the gang to her, pointing at them as I go; Macey, Liz, Jonas, Nick, Chase, and my brother Grant.

We talked and I think she isn't that bad if you get to know her better.


End file.
